This invention relates to a smoke canister used as a spotting charge for detecting warhead events at altitude in large rockets. An example of such a warhead event is the detonation of a rocket at a predetermined distance over a target area whereby in response to the detonation many bomblets are released to descend on the target area for destruction of tanks or other targets in the target area. The smoke canister is released at the same time by detonation of the rocket to produce smoke which marks the point in space where detonation of the rocket occurred. This information is needed so subsequent rounds may be accurately deployed.
In one such rocket system, a plurality of rockets are enclosed in clustered launch tubes. The launch tubes are sealed and the shelf time of the rocket and launch tubes are 10 years. That is, the seal is not broken until rocket firing or 10 years after the rockets are sealed in the launch tubes.
Therefore, the smoke canister of the present invention which is sealed in each rocket must have a life expectancy of 10 years. Therefore, the means for sealing the canister must insure that the smoke producing agent in the canister must be leakproof for 10 years.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a smoke canister to be used as a spotting charge for detecting warhead events at altitude in large rockets.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a smoke canister with a seal which will prevent leakage of the smoke producing chemical over a relatively large period of time.